


Sover hos deg

by MermaidsandMermen (SophiaSoames)



Series: The Mouse Hunters [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hopes and Dreams, Insta Love, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaSoames/pseuds/MermaidsandMermen
Summary: The second part of ''The Mouse Hunters''. Because you can never have too many Pest-Control fics.....This time we get Isak's point of view.





	Sover hos deg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenni2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenni2/gifts).



> You asked for more, and who am I to say no? I kind of fell in love with my little Mouseketeers and had to get them out for a second go. 
> 
> I hope that you will enjoy it, and you never know, there might even be a part 3...

**_Isak_ **

 

 

I wake up and I have absolutely no idea where I am.  I am not the bravest person in the best of situations, but I am panicking a little and thrashing around in the bed trying to find some kind of light. Instead I manage to tip something over and the obvious crash of multiple things hitting the wooden floor by the bed makes me freeze up.

I’m definitely not in my own bed.

 

‘’Hey’’

 

Fuck. Yeah. That’s me. Frozen to the bone and blinking awkwardly into the light that is coming from the other side of the bed, where a dude is sitting up staring all sleep drunk at me.

A dude, who even dressed in a threadbare hoodie and with his hair standing up at every angle, is still effortlessly handsome. Stunning. Bee stung lips and piercing blue eyes and I might just be staring. Because seriously?

 

‘’Isak?’’

 

Oh. He knows my name. Fuck. Did I really get this bad? Sleep deprived to the point of not remembering a hook-up? Or did I invite him? And….Yes. Oh.

It’s slowly coming back to me. The bloody mouse. I scratch my head awkwardly whilst I think I might be drooling, and I am still so bloody confused that I can’t even make my mouth work.

 

‘’Isak? You do remember me? Don’t you?’’

 

I don’t. I do. I think. He’s the….

 

‘’Pest control?’’ I blurt out. Yeah. I’m obviously the smooth talker of the year. But then I have never been in this situation before. I mean I have got myself into some ridiculous situations, I am an ex medical student after all. I have been caught dumpster-diving, been arrested for being drunk and disorderly ( I was) and released with no charge (it wasn’t me) and also, I might have been the one responsible for that prank in the study hall that went terribly wrong. But that was just kid’s stuff. I have never actually woken up in a stranger’s bed before. Which weirdly makes me kind of proud. In a fucked-up way.

‘’My name is Even, and you are in my flat. Nåkkves vei, behind Tveita Senter. If you look out the window you can see the station over on your left. You fell asleep in my van and I couldn’t wake you up. Sorry. I carried you up, and you weigh a ton mate. I almost dropped by the front door, but you still didn’t wake up. What time is it anyway?’’

 

The guy is almost gulping for air having said all that in one breath. Whilst I still can’t get my mouth to function.

 

Then he crawls across my lap to lean down on the floor where I have smashed his pile of CD’s (very old-school, I mean who owns CD’s anymore?) and what looks like some kind of music system that he huffs and puffs as he retrieves from the floor. It still works. 04.36 screaming from the LED display.

He smells nice. He looks nice. He’s nice. And it’s slowly coming back to me. In little fragmented moments, but I kind of remember. Kind of.

 

‘’We kissed.’’ I say. A matter-of-factly. We did.

‘’We did indeed.’’ He says as he crawls back across my lap to his own side of the bed. His side. My side. What a fucking mess my head is.

 

‘’It was a nice kiss.’’ He continues, with a smug little smile on his face. ‘’Quite a few of them actually if I remember rightly. The last one was you pressing me up against my van before we left. Hot as fuck.’’

‘’Oh.’’ That’s me. The master of conversation. Especially with some seriously hot bloke who I think I emotionally bullied into taking me home since some dumb-ass mouse has taken over my flat. And I kind of remember the freaking fridge that I have to bite the bullet and ring up about, hoping they will let me return it, so I can reorder a much more sensible small normal fridge like normal people have who live in normal sized one-bed-flats with normal kitchens. Normal people. Like me.

 

I’m no where near normal. Normal people don’t end up in situations like this. I should leave. Obviously.

‘’I should leave.’’ My mouth says. I have no idea why. Or where I am going to go.

‘’No way.’’ He says. The bloke. Even. His name is Even and I think I blush. He kissed me, and I kissed him back and I kind of want to die a little.

 

‘’You can’t leave.’’ He continues, waving his hands around. ‘’Firstly, it’s like 4 in the morning and the trains don’t run until 5.45, and it’s freezing outside and you don’t have a jacket. I remember these things you see. And finally, you can’t leave because I promised you breakfast and you haven’t eaten since yesterday. I need to look after you because I promised that I would. ‘’

‘’Oh’’ I say. Again. Then I kind of want to go and throw myself off his balcony. If he has one. I don’t remember a thing since yesterday. I remember his van. I kind of remember him.

 

‘’And nothing happened Isak. I promise. I am a total gentleman. I just took your shoes off and tucked you into bed. I slept next to you. Nothing more.’’

‘’I woke up lying on your shoulder and you had your arm around me.’’ Nice one Isak. Charming.

‘’Oh.’’ He says, looking a little bit scared. Then he looks at his top that still has a nice wet dark drool mark on it’s front. Yeah, that’s me. I must have cuddled up to him like some love-sick puppy in my sleep and drooled all over him.

‘’I’m gutted I slept through that. I would have loved to remember cuddling you.’’ He’s smiling and then he winks at me and I kind of blush like a little girl. Rubbing my face with the sleeve of my oversized hoodie. I smell OK. Thank god for small mercies.

‘’I’m sorry’’ I say. Because what else can I say? I have no idea what kind of stuff I said yesterday. And he’s right about not having anywhere I can turn up at 4 in the morning. I mean I am a fully-fledged adult these days and it’s not cool turning up and putting people out. On a Saturday morning. It’s Saturday.

 

‘’It’s Saturday.’’ I blurt out. What the hell am I doing?

‘’I know.’’ He smiles. Even smiles. He’s so bloody handsome it’s a little bit unnerving. I am obviously punching way above my weight here and whatever I do it will end in disaster. That’s clear. Because I am not in any shape or form a player. I don’t do things like this. I need to be seriously drunk to fool around in the gayest of gay clubs and I haven’t managed to have a fully functioning adult relationship with anyone. Ever.

 

‘’It’s Saturday indeed.’’ Even laughs. It’s 4 in the morning and he is smiling and flirting like nobody’s business. ‘’When do you have to be back at work?’’

‘’Tuesday.’’ I reply. Then I want to kick myself in the head. Because I have just ruined any chance of escaping this with my pride intact. I should have said, ‘’Lunch time’’ Good job Isak. Good Job.

‘’Amazing.’’ He beams. ‘’So, Isak. Chill. Unless you have somewhere you need to be, you stay with me. We can get some breakfast and then we can go over to yours and check the trap. Easy. If we still haven’t caught the little fellow, I will reset the trap and then we can come back here and chill out. OR we could go for a walk? Do something? What do you like doing at the weekends?’’

 

This is where I should be charming and polite and decline and fuck the hell off. Which of course I don’t.

 

Because a) I’m stupid. b) I am in bed with the most handsome man I think I have ever kissed. I mean he is seriously taking the piss in the looks department. I keep staring at him hoping to find something to dislike, like a disgusting wart or some kind of infectious disease. But nope. He’s perfect. Clean hair that curls around the hood of his top. Nice straight teeth. Cheekbones that I want to stroke. Even the tip of his nose is cute.

 

‘’Or we could do absolutely nothing.'' he continues whilst I stare at him like a fool. '' You were exhausted yesterday, and you don’t mess around with being that tired Isak. You need to look after yourself. Maybe just have an easy day on my sofa, and I will feed you and let you nap. Make you watch some epic movies. Or we could watch Vikings? I was just going to start the boxset. Have you seen it?’’

I shake my head. I haven’t, and to be honest the idea of lying on Even’s sofa and letting him feed me stuff and maybe rub my feet is making my head scream ‘YES YES YES’’ louder than my brain can pull the emergency breaks.

‘’Yes..’’ My mouth says.

‘’Good.’’ He says. ‘’So, stop all the crap about leaving, because you would seriously break my heart if you did.’’

 

He smiles. Then goes serious for a second, almost like he said too much. Then he smiles a little mysterious smile and I can’t help smiling back. Because I mean. Look at him. He’s gorgeous. And he is making me food. And watching Vikings with me. (whatever it is, because I haven’t got a clue. I don’t really have time to watch TV with the amount of shifts I am pulling and the pitiful little sleep time I seem to get. )

 

‘’So.. ‘’ I say. Shifting uncomfortably on the bed. Trying to get my legs folded underneath me without kicking him in the shins. It’s a big bed, but we’re kind of both in the middle. Like we are drawn into the dip in the bed where our bodies are pushing the mattress into a hole. A hole I kind of wish I could sink into.

Because the reality of what I have actually done is soul-destroyingly obvious. I'm no fucking gentleman. Well apart from smashing his belongings on the floor and then half insulting him and wanting to break his heart and then I am talking rubbish and wanting to leave after he has kind of rescued me from my mouse infested shithole of a flat and carried me into his nice clean tidy home. I suck. Big time.

And his bedroom is nice. Lots of fluffy pillows and a clean fresh blue duvet. Artwork on the walls and a plush looking armchair in the corner. Yellow bright curtains letting a flicker of streetlight in between the blinds. Were obviously on the ground floor. Nice. More than nice.

 

‘’What do you… I mean, what do you see happening here?’’ That’s me. Always needing to get the facts straight. I’m a Doctor after all, I need to know what’s going on. I need to understand. I have an inbuilt thing to process, diagnose and prescribe a solution. It’s just the way I function. Talk about being married to the job.

‘’Come here.’’ He says.

And I blush. Again.

But he is holding his arm out and fists my sleeve and tugs at me until I fall down back on his chest. Clumsily and awkwardly and I kind of don’t know where to put my arm. My cheek ends up on his shoulder where his top is still a little cold and damp with my drool. My arm straight down balancing awkwardly on my hip.

He grabs it and slings it around his neck, which makes me grin like a happy cat. I would probably purr if I could. Which is embarrassing as anything but I kind of go with it and put my leg over his hip and he manhandles me a little bit whilst I giggle.

Then he shakes out the duvet and tucks it under my chin.

‘’There.’’ He says. ‘’Much better.’’

I snuggle into him. Because seriously. This. How can I not? He’s warm and smells of something sweet and spicy and then his lips kiss the top of my head and for a fleeting second my head thinks that if a bomb dropped on us now, I would die happy. Like this. In the arms of a very very handsome man who just kissed the top of my head like it meant something.

‘’What I see happening, oh Isak, it’s easy. You stay the weekend and I will look after you so well that you will never want to leave. I’m going to make fall in love with me and I will fall in love with you and then you will just stay. Move in. And you will live here, and I will make you happy and then we will adopt, I think….What do you say? 3 kids? A sibling group whose parents tragically passed away and we will take them in and love them. It will be hard but one year down the line they start calling us Papa and Daddy, and they love us just as much as we love them. We will have moved by then, living in a house up in Holmenkollen, a nice little terraced place with a veranda and a little garden where the kids have one of those adventure climbing frames? Oh, and we have a dog. A Collie Labrador cross that we have called Mollie. I love dogs. I definitely want a dog. But we can talk about it. And I will go back to Uni and finish my degree at some point, so I can bring in some decent money and then you can cut down on your hours and have more time at home with me and the kids. ‘’

 

He does that breathing thing again, where he has to kind of replenish ALL the oxygen in his brain since he has used it all up talking non-stop for a whole 2 minutes.

 

I laugh. Just a small giggle of laughter, and for the record, he is being absolutely ridiculous.

 

‘’I only meant if you wanted to go back to sleep or get up?'' I stutter out. ''But then I was going to suggest, perhaps a blow-job, as an apology for waking you up this early and trashing your bedside table. And if the speaker thing is broken I will of course replace it.’’

That’s me. And I am not even drunk.

And way to go Isak, Even looks totally crushed, like I have just run over his puppy. His imaginary puppy and imaginary kids outside his imaginary house in Holmenkollen. And I used our brand-new imaginary Volvo to do it.

 

‘’Sorry.’’ He whispers.

 

‘’No no no no nono’’ I ramble. Because my heart is all over the place and my mouth is kissing his cheek and I have no idea what I am doing apart from that I don’t want him to be sad. Because I weirdly loved that he said all that. That he imagines these things. That he dreams and hopes and wants all these things that I myself don’t even dare to hope for. Things like that are for other people. Me? I don’t even know what I want.

 

‘’I get carried away in my head, because I just like you. I mean you are so way out of my league that it’s not even funny, and I fully understand that someone like you would never ever even entertain the idea of falling in love with someone like me. I am not smart and educated like you. I flunked out of Uni in my first year, and never managed to psyche myself up enough to return. I will one day. I just haven’t been brave enough….’’

‘’Stop’’ I say. I’m still smiling, and I don’t quite dare to look him in the eye. Because he’s clearly embarrassed, and I mean who am I to judge? I just offered to blow him. Only because, look, he’s the fittest bloke I have ever met, and I mean, it would be a nice memory to have. That once in my youth I met someone so handsome that he pretty much took my ability to speak away, and I got to blow him. I could probably live with that memory for the rest of my life.

‘’I’m not a total flake.’’ He whispers.

‘’Hey, have you met me?'' I almost squeal out. ''The guy who is so terrified of mice that he can’t even stay in his own home? Well, let me tell you this. I am also terrified of heights, OK? I rented a flat on the 15th floor, and I have never been within 1 meter of the windows in my own home. Just the thought of looking out down towards the street below gives me heart palpitations. So, don’t put yourself down. I have no problems with dealing with the messiest of wounds and the most dangerous of surgeries. No problems at all. I can do that with no problems whatsoever. But the little things terrify me. Like talking to really handsome men…’’

He does it again. Kisses the top of my head, and I instinctively curl into him. Snuffle my nose into his neck. Tighten my grip around his body. Let my socked feet rub against the inside of his calf.

 

‘’So, what do _you_ see happening here?’’ He asks quietly. ‘’Apart from the prospect of a blow job, which I am willing to accommodate. I mean, yes please. Please.’’

‘’I…’’ I’m not used to this. Being honest. Brave. Straight up. ‘’I am thinking, I come back from work and I am usually shattered. Anything little sends me into a panic. I end up walking around in circles and my body is so tired that I just can’t slow down. It would be nice to think I could come home….to someone.’’

 

I stop myself. Take a deep breath. Then continue.

 

‘’To you. You would hug me and run me a bath. Talk to me and let me get some of the things in my head out. Sometimes it helps if I can just tell someone about my shift, and kind of get rid of the trauma. Some things that happen just stay in my head and I can’t stop thinking about them. ‘’

‘’I could do that. ‘’ He says. Nodding like he means it.

‘’I can cook.’’ I continue. ‘’It’s nice to cook for someone else. And I like going to sports events. Hockey? I like watching hockey. We could go. I would buy you a hot chocolate and then we could go somewhere after and have burgers. ‘’

‘’It’s a date.’’ He says and my whole body is smiling. However that happens, it feels like it. Little happy tingles in my bones.

 

‘’Do you mean it?’’ I ask. I’m not sure exactly what I am asking.

‘’Every word.’’ He says and hooks his finger under my chin. Lifts my face up so he can lean down and kiss me.

 

I remember it now. His kissing. The way he kisses like it’s the end of the world. It sounds over dramatic, but my body tightens up like a coil, and then he kisses me again and I feel like I am about to explode.

‘’More.’’ I pant. Because how can I not? His tongue is tasting mine, and his lips are pressing against my own and his hand is around my face, fingertips slowly rubbing the hair on my head.

 

I’m not usually like this, but how can I not? I mean I am totally taking advantage of this. He’s right here, and he’s kissing me, and I am sweating in all the clothes I am wearing, and he is flushed and glassy eyed, looking at me like I am….I don’t know what. Candy?

 

I kiss him again. Hard. Desperate. Whilst my hand shoots down his pants, tugging almost violently at the waistband of his joggers. Pulling and tugging downwards until there is a flick of hard dick against my wrist and I catch it and almost instinctively tug. Just gently stroking it up and down, internally screaming with joy and fear and terror when his cock swells in the palm of my hand.

 

He swallows. Hard. Then groans. Then tries to kiss me again just as I try to kiss him, and our teeth clash and I bite his lip and he sucks my top lip into his mouth and I’m not sure which on of us is moaning the loudest.

It’s ridiculously hard to choose. I want to keep kissing, but he’s a leaker. Fluid spilling over my fingers, lubricating his skin with every stroke and I want to taste it. I want it filling my mouth. I want him filling my mouth. I want my lips on his skin, his pubes surrounding my nose. I want the smell of him to almost choke me.

I want him.

I’m never brave. Not like this, but somehow, he makes me brave, and in my head,  I hear every stupid romantic film playing on speaker. Every little stupid line. Every weird laughable sentence that suddenly seems like the honest truth.

He makes me brave because he likes me. He makes me brave because somehow in all of this he speaks his mind and tells the truth and makes me smile. He completes me because in some fucked up way, he is just like me. Someone who dreams and wants and needs and hopes that one day he will find that other person that completes the puzzle that is you.

He completes me. And that is a fucked-up thing to even think, but I think he does. He's quirky where I'm straight laced. He's brave where I'm not. I think I could be good for him. Like he could be good for me.

 

I want him. I want it all with him.

 

I stop thinking at that point and shuffle down the bed, dragging his joggers with me. Because my brain has obviously lost the plot and my body is firing on adrenaline and I rip his clothes down over his hips and yank them off one leg. I’m almost brutal in my movements, rough handling his limbs until I can dive down and throw his still jogger clad leg over my shoulder whilst the other leg is kicking out to the side and I push him down and swallow him down to the root.

I’ve got this. This I can do. I can blow someone. I know I’m decent at it, and I am going all in now.

 

The taste of him is almost mind-blowing. Salty and sweet and the sounds he makes are making my head spin.

My head bobs and my tongue swirls and my cheeks hollow and my mouth moans and I am drooling and choking and coughing softly before going back in. I don’t mind. He doesn’t mind. His leg shaking and his hands tugging at the hair on my head.

‘’Fuck. Fuck You. Fuck you for making me feel like this. Fuck you for making me desperate. And, fuck you if you even think about leaving. I want you to stay. Please stay. Please keep doing that. FUCK!’’ He’s talking a load of nonsense, but I love it. I love that he wants this. I love that he tells me.

 

And the truth is. The fucking god damn truth is that I want this too. So much.

‘’I’m not going anywhere.’’ I pant, taking him all the way back down my throat again, then sucking hard on the way back up, letting his crown go with a swirl of my tongue around his slit. ‘’We’re buying that house in Holmenkollen. You’re getting a Volvo for your birthday. The kids are having a dog each. I don’t mind. We are doing it all. You and me. ‘’

I don’t know where all the words are coming from, but I mean them. Every single on of them down to the bloody dog. We’re having all the dogs.

 

He tenses up and arches off the bed when I swallow him down again and I know it’s coming, but I don’t let go. I want it I want it all. I want him to come down my throat. I want him to love me. I want him to remember this for the rest of his life.

 

I want him to love me. Because I love the idea of him loving me. I love the idea of me loving him right back.

 

‘’FUUUUUCKKCKCKKCK’’ He roars.

 

I swallow. Every little drop. I lick him clean. Kiss his softening cock whilst he hides his face under a pillow. His chest rising and falling far too fast under his hoodie.

 

I’m hard as a rock but right now I don’t care.

 

‘’Don’t’’ I whisper, curling back into his embrace so I can pull the pillow from his face.

His eyes are watery. His skin flushed red.

 

‘’I want this.’’ I say. ‘’I want you. I want all of those things too.’’

 

It’s crazy. It’s the craziest thing I have ever said. Things don’t happen like this. Not to people like me.

 

‘’I want everything too. The whole fairy-tale.’’ He whispers. ‘’You have no idea how much I want this. With you.’’

 

‘’You don’t know me.’’ I say and smile. Fuck Isak. Way to go. Ruining everything with four little words.

 

He just smiles at me and strokes my cheek.

 

‘’No, I don’t, and you don’t know me either, but we are going to have so much fun getting to know eachother aren’t we? You and me. We will be fine. It’s meant to be I think.’’

 

His smile is back, and his eyes glitter and I smile like I can’t stop smiling.

 

‘’We’re meant to be.’’ I say back. ‘’You and me.’’

 

 And I believe it. Fuck it. I believe every little word.


End file.
